Wiol Ono
by Inocent Muggle
Summary: MurtaghxEragon. Situado después de Eldest. Una plegaría que se abre paso en Alagaësia y que lleva por nombre Wiol Ono.
1. Chapter 1

**Wiol Ono**

**I**

**Sinceridad**

Él, tuvo la sensación de que había amanecido más temprano que de costumbre. No es que en aquel "aposento" se colaran muchos rayos de luz, de hecho eran casi escasos. Sabía que era de día por la imagen que Eragon le transmitía con su mente. Pero ¿por qué existía ese nexo del que probablemente el castaño ni siquiera se había percatado? Bueno, ambos son Jinetes, sus dragones están enamorados y... son hermanos.

- Por más que él repudie la idea – se dijo de forma amarga mientras se ponía las botas.

Espina, al sentir que su amo despertaba, comenzó a desperezarse de forma elegante. Sus costados parecían ensancharse de más y las escamas del hocico se acomodaban a medida que abría los ojos.

- Buenos días, Espina – saludó el Jinete, procediendo a lavarse el rostro y las manos.

_Buenos días, Murtagh. ¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?_

- Galbatorix me ordenó que partiéramos a las Vertebradas a reunirnos con un hechicero y persuadirle para que se nos una.

_¿Qué importancia crees que tenga ese hechicero?_

Murtagh se encogió de hombros y suspiró.

- Tal vez Galbatorix lo quiere como vasallo para darles problemas a los vardenos y los demás rebeldes y así ganar tiempo para recuperar parte de las tropas que fueron reducidas en la última batalla que se libró.

_Quizá, y en cuanto a eso..._

- No, Espina, te pedí que dejáramos el tema – murmuró el Jinete, colocándose la capa mientras se miraba en el espejo.

El orgulloso dragón rojo resopló y se levantó, con sus grandes ojos miró con escrutinio a su jinete y movió la cabeza con lentitud, como si negase algo.

_Debiste haber dicho la verdad, o al menos dejarme a mí..._

- Si te hubiera dejado, Galbatorix te hechizaría y no tendrías la independencia que gozas ahora. Y si yo no hubiera callado, tal vez habría recitado más juramentos y eso significaría que sería incapaz de hablar cuando llegue el momento adecuado. Nos dejé dos salidas por si las necesitamos realmente en un futuro.

_¿Qué puede ser más valioso para ti que tu corazón?_

- Él y tú, Espina, ambos son lo más valioso para mí. Si estuvieras en mi lugar y fuera Saphira quien corriera peligro, ¿no harías lo mismo? Yo sé que sí, al menos uno de los dos conserva un orgullo intachable y la dignidad sin pisotear.

_Tonto, si tú estás mancillado... yo también, se supone que debería protegerte._

- Y lo haces, estando a mi lado no me hace falta más.

_Claro que sí hace falta, él... si lo supiera..._

- No podría soportarlo y cometería alguna imprudencia, él está mejor así, sin saber nada. Ahora, andando... las Vertebradas nos esperan.

El dragón le miró de forma benevolente y le siguió a través del enorme espacio en los pasillos del castillo. En las afueras, el viento seco y con olor a muerte les golpeó de lleno pero Espina enseguida desplegó sus alas sublimemente y acomodó sus músculos para el arduo viaje. Murtagh estaba por subir, sin embargo, sintió la presencia de Galbatorix acercándose a ellos.

En unos cuantos segundos, lo tenía enfrente de él, con el rostro contraído en una mueca ambiciosamente inmutable. Como su vasallo, se inclinó ante la presencia del Rey y aguardó.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de tu Rey? – inquirió su superior.

- No quise molestar a su Majestad.

Galbatorix enarcó una ceja y puso una de sus callosas manos sobre el hombro del Jinete, palmeándolo ligeramente.

- Siendo así, espero mucho de ti, Jinete de Espina.

Murtagh entonces se puso de pie, hizo una reverencia y se montó en Espina. Éste alzó el vuelo y se apresuró a alejarse de la presencia del rey falso. Sentía la repulsión del muchacho y ello sólo aumento su energía para elevarse, tratando de que su Jinete volviese en sí al percatarse de lo basto del panorama y de la desaparición del aroma putrefacto que reinaba en los dominios de Galbatorix.

- Gracias, Espina – dijo el joven, recostándose sobre él –. No sabes cuán feliz me siento de ser tu Jinete.

_Y yo de haberte conocido finalmente._

Murtagh esbozó una suave sonrisa y se dedicó a ver lo que Espina le mostraba desde las alturas. Estaban ya en los lugares que no habían sido alcanzados por la mano negra del Rey, eran prados todavía verdes y con arroyos que llevaban agua libre de sangre o tierra maldita, las aves volaban por doquier al igual que una manada de ciervos que pastaban en la colina más elevada.

Si lugares como esos todavía existían, era imposible empañar la esperanza de que pronto toda Algaësia estaría igual.

- O tal vez mejor...

Si Espina pudiera sonreír, definitivamente sería una sonrisa noble e ilusionada, como la de un infante grande. Veía los sueños de su Jinete y le gustaban, tanto que daría su vida por hacerlos realidad, así como estaba seguro de que Murtagh también lo haría...

Pasados los días, Eragon y Roran ya habían emprendido su camino a Dras-Leona y estaban ahora acampando en las Vertebradas, justo a la mitad de los frondosos árboles donde la niebla era demasiado espesa al caer la noche.

Tenían encendida una fogata para calentarse un poco y las provisiones no hacían falta todavía.

- Creo que tendremos que detenernos un poco, para cazar algún cervatillo – apuntó Roran.

- Tal vez tengas razón, no creo que nuestras provisiones alcancen hasta que lleguemos al pueblo de Kuasta.

Roran tembló un poco y se cubrió mejor con la manta que los vardenos le habían proporcionado tan generosamente para su viaje.

- ¿Cómo está Saphira? – preguntó, viendo al majestuoso animal descansando detrás de Eragon.

- Algo cansada, no le es muy inspirador verse en este escenario – contestó el menor en son de broma.

Saphira lo escuchó pero estaba demasiado cómoda en su posición como para preocuparse por reñirlo, continuó con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar lentamente por un ensueño agradable.

Poco a poco, los ojos de Roran comenzaron a cerrarse y muy pronto se había quedado completamente dormido. Aunque éste no era el caso de Eragon que seguía tan despierto como si hubiera dormido mucho anteriormente.

Se puso de pie procurando no hacer ruido y fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores.

No podía dormir, eso estaba más que claro. Ahora, la pregunta era ¿por qué? Bueno, para ello también tenía una respuesta que su enorme ego y sentido de justicia y lealtad le hacían imposible reconocer.

_Lo quieres de vuelta._

_¡Saphira! ¿Qué haces hurgando en mis pensamientos?_

_Lo gritaste, me sacaste de mi sueño. Por cierto, ¿dónde te has metido, pequeñajo?_

_Estoy a unos cuantos árboles de distancia y voy de regreso..._

_¿Quieres hablar? El sueño se me ha ido y tardaré en conciliarlo._

_No, no hay nada de qué hablar. Por cierto, ¿no habías dicho que pese a lo que escucharas nunca harías referencia a ello a menos que yo lo reconociese primero?_

_Técnicamente lo reconociste al negarte a traer a tu mente lo que te causa este insomnio._

_Sí, claro, pequeña tramposa..._

Eragon bufó y pronto se vio de vuelta en el improvisado campamento donde Saphira lo aguardaba aún acostada pero con la vista alzada, como si fuera una altiva princesa.

_¿Sabes, pequeñajo? No está bien que trates de guardarte todo eso, no veo porqué te resistes en hablar. Empezaré a creer que tu parte de sabio comienza a decaer..._

_No estoy de ánimo, Saphira. _

_Yo más que nadie en este momento sé que no estás de ánimo, sólo trato de hacer que seas honesto contigo mismo. Nasuada te lo dijo, la vergüenza de tu padre no es la tuya y, como lo piensas, quizá ni siquiera sea la de Murtagh._

_¡Él es un traidor! Ni siquiera el que seamos hermanos influyó un poco en su decisión de servir a Galbatorix._

_Nos perdonó la vida..._

_Lo hizo por su ego, para humillarnos y hacernos ver que puede venir por nosotros en cualquier momento; si quedara algo de honor en su persona, tal vez también lo habría hecho para deslindarse de los lazos amistosos que una vez nos unieron._

_Y de los cuales tú no puedes olvidarte, eso es lo que más rabia te causa ¿no es así?_

_¡Al diablo con esos lazos! Si él no les dio importancia, yo tampoco se la daré. Acabaré con él como el tonto que ha pisoteado vilmente la memoria de los Jinetes que una vez anduvieron por nuestros cielos y que velaron por el bien de todos._

Eragon se dejó caer en las hojas secas, junto a un árbol y se cubrió con una manta. Veía afanado el crepitar del fuego mientras insistía en desviar su memoria hasta la hermosa cara de Arya. Así, podría reconfortarse aunque fuera un poco.

_Evadiendo la realidad jamás podremos madurar lo suficiente para hacerle frente ni a él ni a Galbatorix. Sabes que tu corazón no está ahí y mientras no le des su lugar, olvídate de tener alguna esperanza de que otro milagro nos ayude a derrotar a los enemigos que nos esperan._

Saphira entonces dejó de hablar y volvió a sumirse automáticamente en su descanso. Eragon apretó la mandíbula fuertemente y trató de acomodarse en el duro suelo.

Su dragona tenía razón, pero era preferible negar esa realidad a aceptarla y terminar derrotado gracias a ella, eso sería una deshonra.

- No; me niego a reconocer esto tan enfermizo y malsano – se dijo, cerrando los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Murtagh no merecía sus pensamientos, era un traidor, alguien a quien no le había importado ni el lazo de sangre que les unía. Un ser que había vendido su honra a causas crueles y perversas, y que, además de todo, le había decepcionado, rompiéndole el corazón. Porque sí, no tenía caso que lo ocultara más, no podía engañarse. Murtagh era la única persona que le había cautivado tanto con su valentía desmedida como su belleza varonil.

En buena hora la desgracia le acometía. No había dolido que se fuera al lado de Galbatorix, ni que les hubiera ganado a él y a Saphira de ese modo tan humillante, dolía que con sus acciones dejase en claro que no tenía intenciones de recordarlo como lo que habían sido: compañeros. Él, Eragon, siempre había pretendido apoyarse de Murtagh y sanarle de las heridas que Morzan y la tiranía de Galbatorix habían dejado tanto en su alma como en su cuerpo. Podría habérselo perdonado todo, su traición a los vardenos, la lealtad jurada al rey impostor, ¡incluso podría haberle dado redención si el crimen hubiese sido que matase a sus amigos para salvar su propia vida! Pero no era capaz de perdonarle semejante falta a su corazón, menos si ya se había enterado de que eran hermanos.

- ¿Cómo pudo desechar tan fácil nuestro nexo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de traicionarme de ese modo sin derramar una de las lágrimas que yo dejé caer cuando lo creí muerto? – se preguntaba en murmullos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas que no se sentía capaz de retener.

Estaba tan bajo de fe. Le dolía demasiado y no podía hacer nada con ello, si sólo lo pudiera ver y éste le dijese que todo era mentira. Que había soñado mal y que la guerra todavía no se llevaba a cabo.

- Pobre e iluso Eragon – se lamentó –, no despertarás y le verás sonriendo mientras el alba llega. La próxima vez que se encuentren, uno de los dos morirá en cuerpo y, si no eres tú, de todas formas morirá tu alma que tratará de acabar con todo pronto para dormirse y no saber más de nada. Porque duele, pero no tienes el valor de reprocharle algo porque nunca te dio muestras de lo que tú esperabas de forma tan ingenua. A él, le sedujo el poder que Galbatorix le mostraba y prefirió servirle con su dragón a él que venir y luchar a tu lado. La importancia fue muy poca.

_Y deberías de dejar de pensar de ese modo tan lamentable y dormir de una buena vez, si todas tus quejas son verdad, sólo piensa en esto: Él era sincero cuando te mostró el odio en sus ojos al hablar de Morzan y mostró locura cuando nos atacó y te habló de Galbatorix. Debería bastar para que apartases el dolor y te pusieras a reflexionar de verdad._

_¿Qué quieres decir?_

_No soy quién para decírtelo, si no eres capaz de darte cuenta, entonces estamos peleando una batalla con los ojos vendados. Ahora duerme, la noche no es eterna._

Eragon mantuvo los ojos cerrados todo aquel tiempo. En secreto, lejos de los oídos de Saphira y de cualquier otro extraño, pidió por la vida de su hermano y la de él. Que el destino tuviese compasión y parase ese juego diabólico donde tantas ilusiones se habían roto ya. Al igual que la sinceridad justa y pura.

- Yo también rezo por ello, hermano mío – murmuró Murtagh a la Luna llena que se cernía en lo alto del firmamento, tan angustiosamente lejana.

_Todos rezamos por ello, por esos días de esplendor que no deben tardar en llegar._

- Él será un buen rey – aseguró con la mirada enorgullecida y llena de amor –. No tengo ninguna duda de dar mi vida por él cuando llegue el momento, ¿piensas como yo o debería detenerme en mis planes, Espina?

_Pienso como tú y lo siento de la misma forma. Nuestra muerte no será en vano, sólo necesitamos mantenerla en secreto. No importa que él y Saphira nos odien todavía más, con los elfos y los enanos de su lado, no podrían languidecer por más grande que fuera la pena._

- Entonces, no se diga más. Salve el futuro Rey, que conduzca a toda Alagaësia a recuperar el resplandor dormido. Que sea un Sol y que nunca se extinga, Espina y Murtagh, compañeros de las sombras, velaremos porque su destino se cumpla...


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**Hechizo**

Saphira comprendía la situación y sentía el dolor de Eragon no solamente porque eran Jinete y Dragón, sino porque ella también lo vivía. ¿Quién hubiera dicho en un futuro que se terminaría enamorando de uno de los Dragones restantes? Pero eso no era lo que importaba, lo trascendental era averiguar qué había pasado en realidad con Murtagh y Espina, no podía creer que de la nada Murtagh se dejara envenenar por Galbatorix, simplemente eso no era posible.

Eragon se había despertado ya para cuando encontró a Saphira estirando sus músculos. La saludó con la mirada y luego se marchó al río para lavarse la cara.

Saphira le siguió con la mirada, podía notar a millas el semblante deprimido de Eragon, pero no había mucho qué decir, Eragon saldría adelante en el momento en que su voluntad y fe llegasen a ser fuertes. Mientras tanto, ella poco podía hacer.

Roran despertó segundos después y notó inmediatamente la quietud del ambiente; normalmente, Eragon ya se encontraría hablando con Saphira o molestándolo para levantarlo, pero todo estaba en silencio y eso no era buena señal.

- ¿Eragon?

Se puso de pie y comenzó a acomodar sus cosas al tiempo que continuaba llamando a su "hermano". Pasados unos minutos, éste hizo su aparición.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Eragon?

- Fui a lavarme la cara al río que está por allá.

- ¿Te pasa algo?

Eragon se sintió tentado por dejar ir su frustración en una discusión con Roran, pero suspiró y negó ante la mirada atenta con la que el otro parecía querer atravesarlo.

- Andando, debemos avanzar mucho en este día o se percatarán antes de nuestro arribo.

Roran guardó silencio y miró a Saphira de soslayo. Podía ver en los ojos de la dragona que ésta le aconsejaba que no era momento de retar a Eragon para que contase la verdad, así decidió no intervenir por ahora.

Entre tanto, Murtagh se encontraba sobre el lomo de Espina tratando de vislumbrar una casucha en medio de los frondosos y verdes árboles de las Vertebradas.

_No veo nada, ¿debería ir más hacia el norte o qué?_

_Dirígete hacia el este, Espina._

El majestuoso dragón rojo dobló el vuelo y se elevó un poco más, Murtagh se sentía tan bien cuando el viento parecía cortarle el rostro. Era como si luchara contra la inmensidad, ¡amaba esos desafíos!

_Creo que ahí hay algo._

_Sí, baja el vuelo. Esa es la casa del hechicero._

_Puedo sentir una presencia mágica enorme proviniendo de esa casa, Murtagh._

_Sí..._

Espina bajó elegantemente hasta posarse en el suelo justo delante de la cabaña que había visto desde las alturas. Murtagh bajó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta. Tocó fuertemente y ésta fue abierta instantes después, aunque no había nadie que pareciera haberla abierto.

_Espera aquí, Espina._

_Como tú digas._

Murtagh se adentró, descubriendo un cuarto con una mesa a la derecha junto con sillas a juego, una vitrina que contenía algunas tazas y platos. A la izquierda había unos cuantos sillones viejos y gastados, el piso de losa estaba empolvado al igual que todos los muebles y justo al final de la casa, había una puerta enorme que debía conectar con la habitación del mago.

- Con que un gallardo y noble Jinete de Dragón está en mi choza – dijo una voz detrás de Murtagh, sorprendiéndolo al notarlo.

Era un anciano de cabello blanco al igual que la barba que estaba muy crecida. Poseía cierto carisma y sus ojos verdes emitían un fulgor misterioso con un toque pícaro y simpático en la pequeña sonrisa que mantenía.

- ¿De dónde salió?

- ¿Olvidas que soy un mago y que éstos son mis territorios? – preguntó el anciano esbozando una sonrisa afable.

Se dirigió a la chimenea que estaba a la derecha. Conjuró unas palabras y un cucharón apareció en sus manos, lo metió en el recipiente y empezó a mover el contenido.

- ¿A qué debo tu visita?

- ¿A éstas alturas y todavía lo pregunta? Sabe que sus dotes son requeridos por el Imperio – el mago cesó su movimiento y lo miró de soslayo.

- No necesitas hablar con tu máscara – le dijo al Jinete, devolviendo luego su vista al caldero –, a mis territorios el ojo de Galbatorix no puede llegar. Veo cada hechizo que ha lanzado sobre ti, pero todavía no llega a partes que tú todavía puedes aprovechar.

-Y que tomaré cuando sean necesarias, ahora sólo le diré que es mi misión hacerlo un sirviente del Rey.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo si ni tú mismo lo eres, pequeño? – Preguntó el mago, poniéndose de frente al pelinegro –. Puedo ver que Galbatorix te enseñó muy bien, pero no logró convencerte porque hay algo que te sedujo y enamoró más que la sed por el poder.

- No sé de qué habla.

El anciano suavizó la mirada y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Tu corazón en verdad es puro, sabía que me encontraría con alguien en este día, pero nunca imaginé que fuera un encuentro tan interesante – confesó el hechicero –. Siéntate, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Murtagh negó suavemente y se sentó en los sillones desgastados, intrigado. El otro, en cambio, convocó un montón de libros que salieron de la puerta que Murtagh había visto al fondo y repasó las páginas por medio de la magia, mientras se preparaba una bebida con algunas hierbas que Murtagh no había visto alguna vez.

- Eres todo un Jinete, ¿dónde está tu Dragón? – le preguntó, ansioso y con la mirada brillante como si fuera la de un niño.

- Afuera, esperándonos...

- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Suponía que lo sabía.

- No, pequeño, sólo sabía que hoy tendría una visita de alguien importante.

Murtagh sonrió ligeramente y devolvió su vista al fuego.

- Mi nombre es Murtagh y mi padre fue Morzan, uno de los antiguos Apostatas.

El mago entonces se detuvo tanto en su magia como en su preparación de té.

- Ahora sabe que mi sangre está maldita por la traición y la crueldad, ¿qué le asegura que mi corazón es tan puro como usted me lo pregona? De hecho, mi perfidia es mayor que la de mi padre – el mago lo miró con gentileza y Murtagh le volvió la mirada a los ojos –. Soy más insano e infame que mi padre.

El hechicero volvió su vista al té y convocó un par de tazas, sirviendo el contenido humeante al tiempo que se acercaba al Jinete. Le tendió una taza y, con todo y los libros alrededor suyo, se sentó frente al joven.

- El deshonor de tu padre fue causado por ambición, amargura y necedad, pero tu traición fue por amor. No importa por quién, el amor, amor es. Así que no te eches la culpa de las circunstancias, tienes más orgullo y valor del que crees.

- No puedo tener orgullo cuando le sirvo a un Rey falso y tan sádico, mucho menos poseer valor si no soy capaz de hacerle frente a mi tormento.

- Eso no es orgullo ni valor, son solamente elementos clásicos que engrandecen la presunción de los guerreros y no más – dijo el mago con tono enfadado –. ¿Tú crees que cualquiera en verdad se sacrificaría por hacer que el motivo de su amor saliese adelante? ¿Tú crees que es tan fácil privarte de tu dignidad y de tu orgullo para proteger al otro? Puede que tengas miedo de sincerarte, pero eso no te resta puntos así que haznos un favor a ambos y no te menosprecies.

Murtagh miró sus manos y sonrió.

- Usted no me ha dicho su nombre – le dijo el joven al hechicero.

- Mi nombre es Sabrad.

El Jinete abrió los ojos revelando su sorpresa, el anciano se echó a reír de buena gana y Murtagh se apresuró a tomar un poco de su té.

- ¿Por qué no me dijo desde un principio que usted existía?

- Joven Murtagh, ¿me hubiera usted creído? – preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa.

Murtagh se ruborizó un poco y bebió otro sorbo del té.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo ahora que sabes mi identidad? – le preguntó el mago, mirándolo con curiosidad.

El pelinegro suspiró pesadamente y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

- No hay nada que yo pueda hacer contra su poder, Galbatorix me dijo que viniera por usted para persuadirlo, nunca me dijo que tenía que usar la fuerza.

- Pequeño tramposo, ¿sabes que eso te costará una atadura más?

- Lo sé, pero pienso cobrarla – le advirtió al mago.

- Te escucho – dijo éste, mirándolo fijamente.

- Lo que quiero a cambio es que vaya con el otro Jinete de Dragón que existe ya en Alagaësia, su nombre es Eragon. Ayúdele a combatir contra el Imperio.

- ¿Debo suponer que este joven es un valiente que retará con su espada a Galbatorix?

- Así es. Ha pasado por muchas perdidas y su magia no ha sido despertada del todo. Necesita con urgencia un maestro si es que planea combatir contra los demás Sombra pronto.

El mago se mantuvo pensativo unos momentos y después asintió, sonriéndole.

- Me parece un trato justo, este viejo estaba esperando la oportunidad para enseñarle sus trucos a un pupilo. Me hubiera gustado más que fueras tú y por ello te haré un regalo: Aquí, en las Vertebradas, podrás ser completamente sincero y Galbatorix no se dará cuenta de que sus conjuros no funcionan. Sólo debes exclamar con el corazón Wiol Ono y mi regalo activará su poder.

- ¿Por qué...?

- Joven Jinete de Dragón, por más grande que tu amor sea... hay veces en que necesitas estímulos exteriores, espero que tu espada se reúna pronto con la del joven al que ayudaré y logres cumplir tu cometido sin la consecuencia final – le dijo al acercarse a él, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro –. Ahora, deberías irte a reunir con tu complemento. No está muy lejos de aquí.

Murtagh asintió y se puso de pie.

- Gracias, hechicero blanco.

- No tienes nada de qué agradecer, ese soy yo. Me has traído la juventud de vuelta al alma. Cuídate y ten fe en ti mismo.

Murtagh asintió y se marchó de la estancia.

El anciano salió a despedirle y observó admirado al Dragón Rojo que se reincorporaba al tiempo que su jinete se subía a su lugar. Murtagh le ordenó a Espina que alzara el vuelo y con un ademán se despidió de Sabrad.

- No dejaré que te abandones a esa resignación de muerte, trataré de ayudarte lo más que pueda – le susurró el hechicero al viento.

No muy lejos de ahí, Saphira y los otros dos se habían detenido a descansar un poco; sin embargo, la Dragona había percibido el aroma de Espina hacía ya varios minutos, pero todavía no le decía nada a Eragon. No lo creía conveniente.

- Es hora de continuar el camino – dijo Eragon, poniéndose de pie.

_Todavía estoy cansada, no es que precisamente ustedes pesen como dos plumas de aves._

_Vamos, Saphira, sabes que es peligroso que nos tardemos más._

Saphira veía imposible seguirle ocultando a Eragon los hechos, más cuando percibía la aproximación de los otros dos. Seguramente los habían descubierto.

_Murtagh y Espina se dirigen hacia acá, Eragon._

_¡Entonces los enfrentaremos!_

- Roran, escóndete bien. Murtagh y su dragón se aproximan, Saphira y yo les encontraremos antes para hacerles frente. Prometo regresar – dijo el castaño de forma autoritaria.

Subió sobre Saphira y ésta no tuvo más remedio que seguir las órdenes.

Muy pronto, los cuatro se vislumbraron a lo lejos. A cada uno el corazón les latía fuertemente y las ansias eran grandes. A Eragon, le recorría el dolor por las venas; a Saphira, la tristeza y tanto a Murtagh como a Espina, el coraje por no poder cambiar las circunstancias.

- Creí haberte dicho que cuidaras de no cruzarte conmigo, hermano – le espetó Murtagh al otro.

- ¿Y crees que haría caso a las palabras de un sucio traidor como tú? ¡Ni en sueños podrías ganarme a mí!

Murtagh sintió una pena profunda cruzándole el pecho cuando vio tanto rencor y dolor en los ojos de Eragon, pero no se amedrentó y siguió aparentando una fortaleza arrogante.

- Por esta vez te has salvado, Eragon, mis asuntos no son contigo. Vámonos, Espina.

Eragon entonces le miró con odio y le ordenó a Saphira impedirles el paso a los otros dos.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? Con unas cuantas palabras puedo mandarte a ti y a tu dragona al otro mundo – le advirtió el ojiazul al castaño –. Eres la única esperanza de los vardenos, ni siquiera tienes la mitad del poder que yo poseo ¿y te atreves a venir aquí a retarme? No seas tonto, Eragon. Déjame pasar o tendré que lastimarte.

- Nadie te pidió consideración alguna.

Murtagh se desesperó, ¿qué pretendía al haber ido en busca de Eragon luego de su visita a Sabrad? ¡Debió haberse ido de regreso al castillo! Y ahora tenía que enfrentar muchos problemas por su inmadurez ilusionada.

- No deseo hacer que nuestros dragones se lastimen, así que hagamos esto entre tú y yo – dijo Murtagh, mientras se lanzaba en picada junto con Espina.

_¿Qué piensas hacer, Murtagh?_

_Tratar de inmovilizarlo para marcharnos de aquí. Confía en mí._

Los dos jinetes bajaron de los dragones y se miraron fijamente.

_Eragon, ten cuidado._

_Tú también, Saphira. No confíes en ese dragón..._

- ¿Por qué eres tan necio? Mi poder es más grande que el tuyo, deja de ser tan necio y testarudo, ¿acaso te hace falta que alguien más se muera para que lo entiendas, Eragon?

- ¿Con qué derecho te atreves tú a hablarme así? Puede ser que yo sea impulsivo y testarudo, pero es preferible eso a ser un traidor que se parece tanto a la basura que era su padre. ¿Qué te prometió Galbatorix? ¿Todo cuanto pidieses? ¡¿Por qué preferiste una vida tan sucia si podías haberte hecho de amigos admirables y ser una leyenda?!

- Porque mis deseos no son tan inútiles y poco realistas como los tuyos...

Eragon sintió su sangre hervir y le soltó un golpe en el pómulo a Murtagh haciéndolo trastabillar un poco, éste esbozó una sonrisa irónica y se limitó a mirarlo con superioridad.

- ¿Ves que fácil es hacer que dejes de pensar, hermanito?

- ¡No me llames así!

Eragon se lanzó de nuevo contra Murtagh, pero éste aguardó el mejor momento para poder parar los golpes y de paso sujetar sus manos. Eragon trató de deshacerse del agarre y empezó a soltar patadas, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo, respirando agitadamente uno cerca del otro.

- ¿En verdad era mucho mejor el poder que Galbatorix te ofreció que tu lazo a tu hermano de sangre? ¿De verdad eso es mucho mejor? – inquirió el castaño con ira y desilusión.

Murtagh se quedó callado y apartó la vista de la mirada desesperada de su hermano.

- ¡Contéstame!

- ¡No! – respondió en un grito, volviendo su vista a los hermosos ojos de Eragon –. Nada que no seas tú podría parecerme suficiente, todo es por ti...

Eragon abrió los ojos, muy sorprendido, notó como Murtagh acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros y miró por última vez los ojos azules de éste para luego entregarse al beso que tanto había añorado por todo ese tiempo. Ese tibio contacto añorado, que le había robado noches de sueño y alegrías, por fin era real...

Se sintieron bien, con ese beso lleno del pasado se contaron el dolor que sus almas habían sentido y también se confesaron ese amor del que siempre se llenaban sus ilusiones y su vida...


End file.
